It is known to reinforce certain polymeric materials or organic fibers with inorganic high-strength/modulus fibers called whiskers or microfibrils. It has been reported, for example, that organic fibers made from melt-processable synthetic polymers can be reinforced with inorganic whiskers.
Japanese Patent Application 63-243,315 discloses a fiber made of melt-processable organic polymers containing inorganic whiskers. No mention is made, in this reference, to non-melt processable polymers or to anisotropic polymers.
Applicant has now found other materials in which synthetic organic polymers can be advantageously reinforced with inorganic whiskers. Fibers made from anisotropic polymers, including non-melt processable polymer fibers, can be reinforced with inorganic whiskers. Such fibers show improved properties, including improved compressive strength, which can improve their performance or increase their uses. For example, such fibers are useful in composites, which are typically a combination of a fiber material and a matrix resin. As one example, such a composite might be used for making structural parts in aircrafts.